


The Best Group of Friends Ever (ft. Two Gays)

by awkwardloafofbread



Category: Always Raining Here
Genre: I don't really know tbh, Jaria might be a thing but nothing's like implied, M/M, Random meaningless shit, Texting thing, but i like these kinds of fics/stories, cardigan, cause that's how I think they'd actually text, crappy quality, enjoy, gay babes, gays, howd you even read the freakin comic??????, if ur sensitive to that...., its really dumb, jason and Carter don't use actual English, kthnxbye, lol, so i thought id write one, they do cuss so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardloafofbread/pseuds/awkwardloafofbread
Summary: Random thing that's like the group texting... the title is the group name, btw.It's as if it were actually them texting, so Jason and Carter's texts aren't, y'know, actual English one would use in a book/fic.They swear... a little. Not a lot, though, 'cause I didn't feel it was that necessary.Randomness, enjoy~ <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad... Carter and Adrian are in a relationship obviously.  
> Maria and Jason have yet to get together I think... I mean, they could be together, but there aren't really much signs of it here.... I'll make a Jaria thing sometime.... in like 2020 xDDD
> 
>  
> 
> Is the ARH fandom dead?? I know I've been dead, but hopefully some ARH fans read this and, like, remember our boys (and queen) ;-;
> 
> Enjoy~

**_\- The Best Group of Friends Ever (ft. Two Gays) -_ **

_**Dat Boi has joined the group.** _

 

 **Dat Boi:** yo my peeps

 

**_Maria W. has joined the group._ **

 

 **Maria W.:** Hiya

 

**_Adrian's Bae has joined the group._ **

 

 **Adrian's Bae:** hey, wtf is ur name???

 **Dat Boi:** dope right?

 **Adrian's Bae:** i guess that meme is dead tho

 **Dat Boi:** yea right, says the guy that still uses "bae" ... dat boi is still pumping!!!

 **Maria W.:** Sure, Jason. Keep thinking that.

 

**_Adrian H. has joined the group._ **

 

 **Adrian's**   **Bae** **:** he lives!!

 **Adrian H.:** Hi :)

 **Dat Boi:** use actual emojis grandma

 **Maria:** Haha, he still has a flip phone! Pretty sure there aren't actual emojis.

 **Adrian H.:** Yeah, none.

 **Dat Boi:** carter ur gay for a grandma

 **Adrian's Bae:** sometimes i questin my decisions 

 **Adrian H.:** Question* .. Also, if that's so, just break up with me.

 **Adrian's Bae:** nah im good

 **Dat Boi:** ok ok next topic

 

**_Adrian H. has changed their name to "Single."_ **

 

 **Adrian's Bae:** omg i cant belive u

 **Single:** Believe*

 **Dat Boi:** dont u ppl know how to read??? next topic pls, maria where r u?

 **Maria W.:** I've just been watching this.

 **Dat Boi:** dont leave with these two like that! they dont know limits!!!

 

**_**Adrian's Bae has changed the group name to "This Group Name is Stupid, Someone Change It" ...**_ **

 

 **Dat Boi:** tf dude

 **Maria W.:** He's not wrong. It is lame.

 **Dat Boi:** ur lame!!!

 **Maria W.:** Says the guys who still thinks dat boi is relevant!! xD

 

**_**Dat Boi has changed the group name to "If a tomato is a fruit, then isn't ketchup a smoothie?" ...**_ **

 

 

**_Dat Boi has changed their name to "Number One."_ **

 

 **Number One:** im the only actual teenager here

 

_**Adrian's Bae has changed their name to "We Are."** _

 

 **We Are:** jason ur legit stupid

 **Number One:** dude! we have the same name context thing

 **We Are:** and? ur still stupid

 **Single:** Is it even relevant for me to be here anymore?

 **Maria W.:** Lol, yeah. Adrian and I don't mean to interrupt your guys' bickering.

 

_**We Are has changed their name to "Baby Come Back!"** _

 

 

 **Baby Come Back!:** noo dont leave meee

 **Single:** This conversation is literally going nowhere.

 

_**Maria W. has changed her name to "Jason."** _

 

 **Jason:**  i dont know how to use caps derr

 **Number One:** maria u traitor

 **Jason:** maria? im jason i cant use apostrophes either but somehow i can spell apostrophe

 **Number One:** i hate u

 **Jason:** lolol

 

**_Single has changed their name to "Adrian H."_ **

 

 **Baby Come Back!:** have u forgiven me???

 **Adrian H.:** Forgiven you? No, I just didn't like my name.

 **Baby Come Back!:** u dont like saying ur single basically

 **Adrian H.:** What? No.

 **Baby Come Back!:** hah! cant resist me babe!!

 

_**Baby Come Back has changed their name to "Irresistable."** _

 

 **Adrian H.:** That's not even how you spell irresistible!!

 

 _**Irresistable has changed their name to** _ **"Irresistible."**

 

 **Irresistible:** but nonetheless its true

 **Adrian H.:**  Yeah right.

 **Number One:** TOO GAY TOO GAY im leaving

 **Jason:** lol bye whoever u r

 **Number One:** holy fuckineanfsjkz

 **Jason:** ive got some hot cheerleaders to pick up so imma bounce to

 **Jason:** too*

 **Number One:** piss off maria i hate u so much

 **Irresistible:** lol

 **Adrian H.:** I've got a paper to write for Monday's history class anyway. So, bye, as well.

 **Irresistible:** no babyyyy

 **Adrian H.:** Just Skype me or something, Carter! Goddammit!!

 **Irresistible:**  ooh skype ehehehehhehe

 **Adrian H.:** Carter, I swear to God, don't be fucking naked!!

 **Irresistible:** no guarantees babe, see u in a minute byeee!!

 **Adrian H.:** Goddammit... Whatever, bye guys.

 

_**Adrian H. has left the group.** _

_**Irresistible has left the group.** _

 

_**Jason has changed their name to "Maria W."** _

 

 **Number One:** ew ok thank god thats over byee

 **Maria W.:**  Lol, bye ^_^

 

**_Number One has left the group._ **

**_Maria W. has left the group._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> That was pretty random, huh?  
> Meaningless convo, but I feel like they would have this sometime in their life xDD
> 
> Sorry I've been so dead, school and life have been such assholes, LOL. Also, my friend got me into kpop again so I've been indulging myself in that again......;-;  
> I might still be dead, because I've also lost a lot of inspiration to write........ hope this suffices for now.  
> I don't know if I'll ever write more to this >_< but let me know if you liked it, I hope you did, even if just a little... <3


End file.
